


Fallout

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [120]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Pre-Threesome, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: It was supposed to be your falling out, your undoing, your total breakdown.But somehow it wasn't.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: Gay's Anatomy [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enabler](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715687) by dirtymistress11. 
  * Inspired by [This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148543) by [tristan_jace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristan_jace/pseuds/tristan_jace). 



* * *

**Fallout**

* * *

_It was supposed to be your falling out, your undoing, your total breakdown._

But somehow it wasn't.

Addison Shepherd delivered the fatal blow with her handshake, and you're just about to scamper off to tell Cristina that you're a homewrecker when you realize she's still talking about you to Derek, and it's something along the lines of asking if they can bring you home with you.

_What._

This isn't of course what you expected, but then again you really shouldn't have expectations with the way your life always seems to be going, so you go with it and now you find yourself in Addison Shepherd's rent-a-car on the way to Derek's not-a-house in the middle of nowhere, Seattle.

So you're sat in the middle seat right between them, and Addison has her palm on your hip, and Derek has his palm on your other hip, and each of them is inching closer and closer to the middle of you, as you lean back against the headrest in the middle of them, and you blink open and closed again to make sure you're not making this up for god's sakes.

But you're not, you're actually not McDreaming because you're sitting here right between McDreamy and Mrs. McDreamy and you suppose you're making their McDreamsComeTrue or something kinky like that.

You're not sure you'll ever be able to live this one down, but it's not like anyone is judging you now. Not the least of all yourself as you bring both of your hands over each of their hands to flip their palms over so you can squeeze both their hands to let them know silently that you're in this for sure.

_Whatever "this" is._

Which is what- some sort of fucked up ride or die love-hate sex party?!

_You're not sure, really._

But you're Meredith Grey and you're never sure, which means you're sure, and Addison and Derek sure know what they're both doing to you already in the front seat of this jet-black Mercedes, and that's all that matters, that at least they seem to both be on your side for once, right?

_Obviously._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading, folks!

**bobbiejelly**


	2. Fallout 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were three in the bed

* * *

**Fallout 2**

* * *

_There were three in the bed_

* * *

When you finally make it to Derek Shepherd's trailer, you're trailed by not one but two hot and horny Doctor Shepherd's who both seem to want into your pants more than anything.

"Show me your bedroom," you husk, your voice low and gravelly as you take in their blown pupils and lust-filled expression.

There's not too much space because it's only a mobile home, but the bed is more than big enough for you to sit down in the middle and drag the two of them on top of it with you.

You sit there, poised, taking in Derek's desperation as he palms at you, clearly wanting to take your shirt off, and you assist him by raising your arms up into the air.

"Well well well," Addison says with a 'tsk.' "You certainly are, aren't you?" The redhead smiles seductively. "You certainly are quite the dainty little thing. And I bet you'd look adorable under my palms…" Addison muses, as she gives you a second of warning before she flips you over, and lands gently on top of you.

"Addison-" you moan out reflexively after only having learned her name mere hours ago in the lobby. "Yes, Meredith?" Addison asks you, her brow arching high.

"Show me how he satisfies you," you insist, as you see Addison disappear from view for a moment before returning to you.

In her hands is a set of sex toys, some for him and some for her, you imagine. Though just from the looks of them, you're not entirely sure which ones are which.

"Do any of these strike your fancy?" Addison offers you, as Derek gasps with an eager expression.

"Yes…" You husk back. "I think…" You draw out the moment as you watch them anticipating your answer. "I think I'd like to use this one on him…" You muse as you select an object from the box. "And from you…" You consider. "I'd like to see what you can do to me all on your own," you say finally, because by the likes of her, you figure she doesn't need any external assistance.

Derek nods vigorously, and races to take his shirt and his pants off before he lies face down on the bed waiting for you.

"Here," Addison hands you just what you are looking for, and you get yourself ready, and you get Derek ready.

"I'll be gentle," you tease, as you take a deep breath to prepare yourself. "But I don't need you to be with me," you face Addison as you say this part so that she knows that this part's for her.

She's nodding already as she settles behind you, ridding you of your pants and your panties, and running her hands all up and down your pale body.

"You can tell me to stop… But I don't think that you'd want me to," you husk to Derek, and he moans out a strangled "please," as he takes in the sight of you before facing down again.

Because you're right in the middle (you're always in the middle of these things, so it seems), you can't see Addison now getting naked behind you (a shame!), but you can see yourself, or the bottom half of yourself, that is. And you can tell you look hot wearing Addison's pegging strap-on with a bottle of lubricant in your hand and unwrapping a condom in the other.

And Derek looks pretty good too from this angle, all spread out and ready for you, lying out on the sheets he must have used to share with his wife before he'd headed off and met you in Seattle.

"Meredith, before we start this, there's probably something else about our… Arrangement that we should probably tell you," Addison whispers, but you really couldn't care less at this point.

"That's alright, we can talk later. For now, let's just enjoy this," you say, as you wet your fingers and insert one, then two, into Derek.

At the same time, you can feel Addison coming up behind you, grinding her front onto your ass, and she's already wet and it reminds you just how much you're aching.

"Yes," you hiss, as you feel Addison grope you. She's grabbing your breasts from behind, as you withdraw your fingers so you can begin fucking Derek.

You've found his sweet spot, his prostate, and you know when you're there because he swears for you, mumbling incoherently into the pillow.

"He likes that," says Addison with a Cheshire cat grin.

"I can tell," you say with a smirk, and then you're moaning also because Addison is working her hands up between your two legs.

You moan as she strokes you, working her way up between the strap-on dick and your core, nudging your clit with the pads of her fingers.

"God, Addison," you swear as she rubs you, and in turn when you buck your hips, you push into Derek.

He moans the loudest of all at being penetrated by you, his misstress(?), as he turns around and watches his wife(?) humping your backside as she keeps on giving your clit a lot of attention.

Your rhythm accelerates as you feel Derek opening up for you, and you want him to come before you, because you want to turn around and kiss Addison before you finishe yourself.

And at this rate, you think you can get him there, with the way that you're fucking him in the ass as he likes it, and you know that he likes it because his wife is encouraging you and telling him what she knows from experience that he wants.

When Derek comes, he shouts and he rubs the bed for friction on his front as you take care of his back. You stroke his sides as he comes all over the sheets, and when he's finished you pull out him, as he curls onto his side to recover.

"You're a natural," Addison praises you, as she helps you out of the harness.

You put the toys aside for now as Addison lifts your legs over her shoulders, determined to learn you, and know just what makes you tick.

"I bet I can fuck you as good or better than he can," Addison hums as she dives into your core, and she doesn't mind at all as you tug on her hair with one hand, and scratch down her back with the other.

"It turns me on, watching you, watching him. I love feeling you wriggling under me," Addison talks, and you can hear her talking even through her licking, and as she's licking you she's spreading you, and as she's spreading you she begins fingering you.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah," you rock your hips up into her, and you grind on her face as she sucks on your clit.

You can feel yourself getting so, so, so close, and now all you want is for Addison to catch up to you.

So you reach for her, and guides herself down onto your fingers gently, so she can ride them as she keeps licking and sucking.

You glide your hand in, and she's so soaking you can get three fingers in with hardly any resistance. She feels wet and tight, and it delights you, it delights you almost as much as you like it when she moans out your name as you curl up your fingers so you can hit her spot over and over again.

"More, almost there," Addison groans as you hear her breathing get heavier. You hold on just so you can last for it, and as soon as you feel her start to come undone, you let go.

You cry out for her as your orgasm rocks your world, your hips still bucking into Addison as she keeps rocking herself on you, and she buries her head into the crook of your neck as she climaxes.

Her hair's all rushing the side of your face, and you feel the vibrations of her own orgasm as the aftershocks course through your you're both spend you pull out of her, and she kisses you.

And your world turns sideways once again because you realize that this is the first time that you've kissed her, and you wonder how you could have possibly lived without this before now.

"That was unreal," you say with a sleepy voice as you collapse onto the bed, and you bring her with you.

"Yeah, that was pretty good work," Addison smirks, and you kiss the teasing look off her face.

"Yeah, I think Mark will like her, what do you think, Addie?" Derek pipes in as he crawls towards them to lie with them, and that's when Meredith remembers he's there.

"Yeah, I'll say. He's been begging us for a foursome for years, and you know how he feels about lesbians," Addison smiles.

"Wait, who's Mark?" You ask them with a puzzled look, as you position your head on top of Addison's chest, and your legs oer Derek's.

"He's our boyfriend," says Derek. "He was my best friend as a kid," he adds to that.

"Wait, you had a secret boyfriend AND a secret wife this entire time!?" You laugh at the absurdity of that sentence, though you can't bring yourself to be mad at them.

"That may or may not have been what we were trying to tell you earlier," Addison says sheepishly as she reaches across you to pull up a picture.

"Ooh, he is cute," you say as you look at his blue eyes and chiseled jawline.

"So, are you in or what?" Derek asks you.

"Definitely in," you say to them both without missing a beat.

"Great, I'll call him," Addison says as she dials his number.

"Hey Mark," says Derek.

"Hi…" You say shyly as Addison smiles at you.

"So we've got a fourth wheel here now, are you finally moving off of my futon and coming to Seattle?" Addison asks him.

"And now I finally get to meet Derek's dirty mistress, now we're talking," says the man, Mark, in a gruffy voice.

"Yep," you tell him, popping the 'p,' in that last one for emphasis.

"Well, welcome to the dirty mistress' club," Mark serenades you.

"Definitely," you tell him.

You know you're going to be the talk of the hospital for probably ages, but you know by this preview that youre new girlfriend plus your two new boyfriends are gonna be totally worth it.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
